


Suihkulähteessäkin kappa

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cheating, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Prose Poem, Suomi | Finnish, huumoriangstia, pettämistä, runoilua
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Rakastaja, vieras, vaimo eikä kukaan kovin kaino.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter





	Suihkulähteessäkin kappa

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu Fifin Joulukalunteriin 2012! Sisiljalle kiitokset läpiluvusta <3
> 
> Varoitus öö, pettämisestä, ryypiskelystä ja seksistä — tosin ikäraja huomioon ottaen se ei ole kovinkaan tarkasti kuvailtua ;D Niin joo, tässä on sitten ehkä AU mutta ehkä ei.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

On joulu, juhla lasten  
eikä perinteitä vasten  
tahdo käydä kukaan  
nyt kylään, lahjat mukaan!

On täti, eno ja pappa,  
suihkulähteessäkin kappa.

On Pikku-Harryn onni,  
ett' vaikka onkin tonni  
riitaa, kiistaa, mitä vielä,  
ei Harry niistä mitään tiedä.

On isä, äiti, kummisetä,  
naapuritkin, vaikka ketä.

On tanssittu ja laulettu  
ja lintu pöytään kannettu,  
lahjat kalliit vaihdettu  
ja katseitakin kaihdettu.

Setä, täti, serkku, serkku,  
kuusen oksassakin herkku.

On James ja riita raskas,  
kun Siriuksen käsi, kas, kas,  
Jamesin reittä lämmittää  
kun Lily ei välitä, ei nää.

Rakastaja, vieras, vaimo  
eikä kukaan kovin kaino.

On ilta, tyhjentynyt talo,  
vauva nukkuu, ei pala valo.  
Viskigrogi, punssi, olut,  
käy Lily läpi kaikki polut,  
mut' ratkaisua löydy ei  
Sirius kun Jamesin vei.

_On joulu, juhla myös aikuisten  
koska omaa kotioveaan vasten  
kynsii James, aukoo suuta;  
tyhjä katse, ei mitään muuta._

_Sai Sirius lahjan aikaiseksi,  
ei Jamesille enää kelpaa keksi,  
vaan alla kirkkaan täysikuun  
saa parempaa: saa kielen, suun,  
kädet, jalat, myös vartalon,  
kun Sirius Jamesin kokonaan on._


End file.
